


Maybe I’m Foolish

by oliviathecf



Series: Kinktober 2017 [17]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Blood Kink, Costume Kink, F/M, Father/Daughter Incest, Incest, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 22:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12397200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: For Kinktober 2017. Day Seventeen.Okay, so he’s made a lot of mistakes in life.





	Maybe I’m Foolish

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write. Obligatory, "Rose is 18+ due to various examples in Deathstroke Rebirth like living on her own, being able to get married, and having worked at a strip-club".
> 
> Title is from "Human" by Rag'n'Bone Man.
> 
> Enjoy!

Sandwiched between the two, listening to the slick sounds of their mouths sliding together like it was _normal_ , Dick briefly worried about the choices he made in life. Then Rose Wilson pushed off of her dad’s mouth and Slade gripped his hair to push him into her, and he stopped thinking at all. Her tongue tasted like someone else’s blood as it grazed against his, copper and hot. Slade’s fingers didn’t leave his hair, tangled in and pulling just hard enough to feel good.

Rose was still wearing the mask but he was still wearing his, Slade had lost his own somewhere between stabbing that guy and dragging Dick into the filthy motel room while she trailed behind them. He was lapping off some of the drying coppery liquid off of his neck, making him shiver in their arms. Rose pulled back, dragging his lip between her teeth as she backed off. 

When she spoke, she spoke over his shoulder like he wasn’t even there. A private conversation about him that sounded almost well rehearsed.

“How are we going to have him?” She asked Slade, who chuckled against the skin of his neck.

Slade nipped at the side of his throat before he spoke, breath fogging out hot against his dampened skin and making him shiver once again. Dick clung tighter to Rose, lips parted as he fought for breath.

“I was going to fuck him. You can do whatever you wanted, _kitten_ , but I’d suggest that mouth of his.”

“You say that like you’ve had it before.” Her voice was a purr and Slade _laughed_ , a low sound that went straight to his groin.

Dick’s cheeks flushed as scarlet as the smear of blood on his cheek, the man he had tried so hard to save splattered over his body armor. Slade’s huge hands slid down, gripping his hip and pulling him back hard against him. And Slade was _hard_ , grinding up against the swell of his ass. His eyes slipped shut, head tilting back against Slade’s broad shoulder.

Of course, he was hard too. How could he not be, they were both unfairly attractive. Matching white hair and facial structure, piercing blue eyes, and identical smirks. Slade’s beard brushed against the back of his neck and Dick pushed his hands back into thick, fluffy white hair that was surprisingly soft.

Rose took that as an opportunity to start sucking bruises into his neck, attacking him with teeth and her lips. She sucked hickies into his neck, smaller than the one that Slade had left on the side of his throat, and her leg slipped in between his, pressing up against the athletic cup he wore. 

Slade made a noise in the back of his throat, reaching over Dick’s shoulder and pulling Rose back up into a kiss that _sounded_ hard but she moaned into it. 

But she probably liked it like that anyway. He turned to watch them for awhile, lips moving hard together. One of Slade’s hands moved up and slid under her mask, pushing it off of her face and letting it fall to the ground. They kissed over him for another minute before Slade pulled back and busied himself with the zipper at the back of Dick’s outfit. 

Together, they peeled the suit off of him, eager hands sliding over his bared skin. Rose laughed at the jockstrap he wore, reaching in and pulling out the cup between her fingers and throwing it aside. She pushed in and gripped his cock, licking at her father’s tongue as it slid against Dick’s neck, enjoying the strangled moan that left Dick’s wrecked mouth.

It was Slade that slid the jock down his legs, he parted them on automatic to make it easier. Rose looked down to watch his already leaking cock bob free, then stepped to the side so Slade could push him down onto the bed. The pair stood before Dick, watching as he bounced back onto the mattress, and Dick watched them as Slade drew Rose into another filthy kiss that left her cheeks flushed. Her tongue flicked out, breaking the string of saliva that connected her mouth to her _father’s_ , and Dick decided instantly that he was going to hell from the way his cock _jumped_ at the sight.

He’d meet them there, though.

They broke the kiss and Rose joined him on the bed, close to his head as she watched Slade slick up his fingers. Dick raised his legs into the air and Slade settled between them, swirling them around his hole before sliding them right into him, two at once. Dick’s back arched, cold sweat breaking out over his body, and Slade chuckled.

His fingers were impossibly _huge_ , stretching Dick as he fucked him on them. He curled them up just to hear Dick gasp, barely brushing over his prostate. Rose rubbed at some of the dried blood on his cheek, bending down to lick over his cheek, and Slade laughed again.

“Blood really gets her going.” He explained, like it was some helpful information or something he needed to know.

Although it did explain why she had jumped him after he was a fraction of a second too late to stop Slade from killing the man. Dick couldn’t remember his name, the fog of arousal too thick to push through and really remember anything other than the feeling of Rose’s tongue sliding past his lips and the feeling of Slade’s huge fingers inside of him, pushing a third finger in.

When Slade decided he was prepped enough, that was when it truly began. He had always been the one in control of the situation and Rose straddled his face the moment the thick head of Slade’s cock pressed against his ass. She lowered down onto his tongue when the head popped in through the tight ring of muscle, all three of them moaning at the feeling. 

Dick tried his best on Rose but Slade’s cock, huge and _thick_ inside him was overwhelming. His tongue slid between her folds, flicking up against her clit, but then he’d get distracted by Slade thrusting up against his prostate and lose track of what he was doing. If Rose wasn’t getting off, though, she was doing a good job at disguising that, and he knew that she wasn’t the type to fake it. She was moaning, breathy and pitched, grinding down on his face and tongue.

Unsurprisingly, Slade was the most quiet, groaning every once in awhile. His thrusts were brutal and unforgiving, but very skilled, and Dick hadn’t expected anything else besides the very essence of Deathstroke in the way he fucked. It was enough to bring him to the edge already, jaw protesting in the way he moved faster against Rose’s cunt to try and get her there as well.

He shot all over his chest as he came, moaning against Rose. Her fingers tangled in his hair and the gush of wetness over his chin told him that she had cum as well, legs trembling to hold herself up. She cried out, throwing her head back. Slade slammed inside of him, thrusting hard until he groaned and came as well, pushing hard against him one more time and releasing with a strangled sound and a gush of hot fluid inside of Dick’s ass.

“Oh _God_ ,” Dick groaned, collapsing against the bed and looking up at the pair with bleary eyes, “That was kinda fucked up, wasn’t it?”

And, once again, Slade and Rose Wilson _laughed_.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Feel free to leave me hate (or love) either here or on my tumblr:
> 
> [ Fic Blog ](http://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/)
> 
> This is a part of Kinktober 2017. You can either read all of the fics or pick and choose but, regardless, keep an eye out for the upcoming fics! They'll either be on time or only a day late! :P


End file.
